


Salty Balls

by yuto_da



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Food, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired about a Tumblr fanart, Inspired by Fanart, Kisses, M/M, Surprised by a Kiss, rice balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: inspired by a fanart of Zoro and Sanji on Tumblr by maucherpuppy! Anyone know her AO3 handle can message me and i'll tag this to her, but otherwise, enjoy the story!!





	Salty Balls

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a fanart of Zoro and Sanji on Tumblr by maucherpuppy! Anyone know her AO3 handle can message me and i'll tag this to her, but otherwise, enjoy the story!!

It was surprising to hear Nami assign the crew to their respective jobs and for the first time, the monster trio consisting of Sanji, Zoro and Luffy, were left behind on the ship. They had all naturally refuted. Luffy with complaints of not being on real ground for weeks. Zoro saying they needed to refill his extra large stash of alcohol and Sanji needed to replenish their rapidly dwindling supplies. But even with all this -somewhat- reasonable arguments, the red head was still adamant on her decision.

Sanji was saved from the unsightly begging and pleading he was going to do by Usopp joining their cause and kindly asking Nami why three of their strongest members weren’t accompanying them on a potentially dangerous island whilst his hands began shaking violently at the increasingly violent thoughts Sanji was sure the Afro haired male had begun imagining. Robin and Franky sided with Usopp and asked Nami for an explanation.

Nami crossed her arms over her chest and Sanji held back the urge to shower her with compliments of how she was still beautiful even when she was being serious. He pushed back those urges and listened to their navigators explanation.

"Stop quivering Usopp. It’s not a dangerous island. The history of the island was in one of my books. I read it and having the idiot trio walking all around unsupervised doesn’t it well with me.” Nami said. “Just because the island and  the people aren’t dangerous doesn’t mean we should be careless and have this three running amok on the island.”

Throwing Luffy and Zoro a deathly glare, she added, “Like last time.”

Luffy and Zoro turned away from the navigator; the former scratching the back of his neck sheepishly and the latter crossing his arms and craning his head to the side, determined not to comment on what happened the last time they had landed on a supposedly calm island.

Luffy however was not like him and didn’t take the obvious hint to keep quiet and let the evil woman finish speaking.

“That wasn’t our fault!” Luffy exclaimed and the male raised his right hand up in protest. “How was I supposed to know eating meat from a barbecue was illegal?”

“Eating the meat wasn’t the problem, Luffy,” Usopp tried to gently explain before Nami blew another fuse. “The problem was you ate all of it and refused to pay. Well, you didn’t refuse to pay... Nami did.” Usopp shrugged slightly.

“But I was going to!” Luffy whined back and Usopp could already see a pout forming on his captain’s lips.

“Exactly! And that is the problem!” Nami said uncrossing her hands and reaching to the dark-haired male to smack him up the head. “You can’t be spending my money so carelessly!”

None of the Straw Hat crew said it out loud but they all thought the same thing. ‘This is all about Nami’s greed for money, isn’t it.’ It was slightly disheartening because they knew it was -without a doubt- true.

Sanji saved his captain from further abuse and asked Nami a question, momentarily taking the navigator’s wrath off the younger male and directing it to a far cooler topic.

“What about our supplies? Who is going to restock the kitchen and the infirmary? We’re almost running out on food and drinks as well.” He said to Nami.

Nami shrugged. “We will.” Pointing her finger at each of the monster trio, she continued. “Your job is to stay on the ship and keep it safe. I don’t want you three to be anywhere near land till I say otherwise, is that understood?” Getting no response, Nami repeated her question in a harder, no-nonsense voice.

Sanji swirled around the navigator, his eyes already assuming their normal shape of a heart. He immediately dropped onto one knee and kissed Nami’s hand, spouting some cheesy lines and agreeing with the redhead. Sanji _was_ disappointed about not getting off the ship but he could understand where Nami was coming from. Trouble followed the three of them like a plague and Sanji wasn’t sure he could guarantee a fight wouldn’t start if any one of them went down for supplies. Even if it was the most peaceful island in the whole of Grand Line. Somehow Luffy or Zoro or himself would get into a brawl that would -as it always does- get out of hand.

Luffy and Zoro reluctantly nodded their heads and Nami beamed brightly. She took her hand back from Sanji and clapped her hands and after breaking them into teams for supplying and exploration, she went up into her room to change leaving the remaining eight beings down at the deck.

Sanji went with Usopp, Franky, Brook to the kitchen. He was to give them a detailed list of all the things they needed to restock on and the three men were supposed to go and buy them, leaving Robin, Nami and Chopper to be the exploration team.

Sanji wrote down what they needed and gave it to Usopp, ordering the male to call when he was unsure of any ingredient written down. They exited the kitchen to find Robin, Nami and Chopper waiting on the deck with bags and in Robin’s case, a leather bound book rested comfortably in her hands.

The monster trio listened intently as Nami recited her orders again just for good measure and watched and waved -only Sanji waved, Zoro and Luffy were too busy scowling and pouting at their friends retreating backs till they disappeared from sight and all that remained were their footprints in the sand.

Luffy barely waited thirty seconds before crying out for food, clambering on Zoro and begging the green-haired male to beg Sanji for food. Zoro rolled his eyes at his captain antics and peeled the male off his body, walking past the two, he went into the kitchen for a swig of his treasured alcohol. Sanji and Luffy hot on his heels.

 

After five whole minutes of complainant whining and groans, Sanji agreed to make a snack for his captain if only to shut the dark-haired male up. He went to the store and opened the door, glancing at the shelves for anything that could satisfy his black-hole-for-a-stomach captain. He settled for rice balls with plum inside. Sanji knew the boy could eat almost two dozen of those balls but he would be satisfied till the other returned and he had to make dinner.

He took the rice and went over to the fridge and after keying in the password, Sanji took out the plums and began making the rice balls, heating up water, cooking the rice till it was at the perfect amount of softness and stickiness. Once the rice was done, Sanji began molding the rice into cute triangular shapes, adding some seaweed on the face and shaping it into a smile or a sad frown with a green tear track.

Sanji molded plenty of rice balls and split them into a percentage ratio of eighty to fifteen and five percent; the eighty percent obviously being for Luffy. He served them all on two large trays, neatly arranged from the outermost line of the tray till the dead center in a seemingly flower-like shape. Sanji washed the dishes and kept them aside to dry before going out and calling for the younger rubber-like man.

Luffy appeared soon and plopped onto one bar stool, drool already formed and dripping from the corner of his mouth. Sanji grimaced in disgust and grabbed one tray, filled to the absolute max with rice balls and placed them in front of Luffy, taking the other tray with him, he went and gave it to Zoro who hadn’t left and was still sitting at the table with a mug of ale.

Sanji didn’t say a word and simply left the plate there and turning on his heel, he walked back to the store and began preparing the ingredients for supper. Thus as his back was turned to Luffy and Zoro, Sanji missed to see Zoro’s grimace till Luffy spoke up.

“Somefin wong Zowo?” His mouth was filled with rice and it distorted his words and made them sound odd.

Sanji took a potato and began peeling it just as Zoro replied. “Mmh...it’s too salty.”

“So I can take it?” Luffy cheekily asked.

Sanji’s grip loosened and he almost cut through his hand. Putting down the knife, Sanji wiped his hands with a towel, walking over to where Luffy and Zoro sat together.

Zoro quickly shoved the rice ball in his mouth and thumped his fist on the table, He growled at Luffy, saying loudly, “I didn’t say that!”

And before it could develop into a full food fight, Sanji reached them and placed his hands on Zoro, one behind his head directly on the nape of his neck and the other on the right pectoral muscle. Using the hold he had on Zoro’s upper body, Sanji tilted the green-haired male’s head back and kissed him deeply.

Zoro was frozen with shock and could only watch through large eyes as Sanji swiped his tongue into his mouth repeatedly before pulling back and going with a string of saliva and one rice stuck to the corner of his bottom lip.

Sanji wiped the rice away and hummed thoughtfully. “Well Marimo, maybe you’re right.”

In a low voice, he added. “Or maybe I should go again...” And Zoro fell backwards to the floor, halfway unconscious and he didn’t seem likely to get up and leaving Sanji and Luffy staring at each other in confusion.


End file.
